


Pillows

by yoshi12370



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint crashes on the couch. Jan finds her camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Something I’ve been thinking about writing for a while.

The harsh light and sudden loud sounds from the TV disturb Clint from his sleep. Apparently, he crashed on the sofa after watching hours of mindless television. He squints his eyes close as he clears his throat.

"Hey JARVIS...Can you turn off the TV for me...?"

"As you wish, Mr. Barton," the AI replies, promptly shutting down the TV.

"Thanks," Clint says half-heartedly, still sleepy. With that, he settles on the two green throw pillows that were conviently there.

___

Jan rushes throughout the mansion, searching for her fellow teammates. She finally finds her camera, which she lost some time ago, and can now take pics of Tony being thrown around like a rag doll when he spars with Cap. But before that, she needs to find both Clint and Hulk, who usually are there when the entertainment happens.

"Hawkeye! Hulk! They're about to start! Where ar-" Jan stops in her tracks. She looks in the living area to see Clint and Hulk sleeping on the sofa...well, more accurately, Hulk sleeping on the sofa and Clint sleeping on Hulk. Clint's face is pressed on Hulk's large chest, and one of Hulk's large hands covers his torso. The scene, Jan finds, is pretty adorable and hilarious at the same time, and with that thought, a devious smile reaches her lips. With her camera, she snaps a few pictures and flies to Clint's face.

"Wakey-wakey Clint," Jan says in a sing-song voice. Clint makes an annoyed sound in response.

Jan moves closer to his ear and says, "Is the couch comfy?"

"Ya...it is...especially this pillow," Clint replies, clearly still half-asleep. "Tell Stark my complements...now buzz off, I'm still sleeping."

Jan smirks. "Last time I checked, the sofa didn't have pillows."

Clint blinks a bit after he hears that. He moves his head, rubs his eyes to clear his vision, and finds himself face to face...well, face to chest with a sleeping Hulk. Clint's eyes widen while Jan bursts out laughing, which wakes the Hulk.

To say that the reactions between Clint and Hulk were entertaining would be an understatement.

"AHHHHHH WHAT!!"

"CUPID?!"

Hulk jumps up in shock as Clint topples over to the floor. Both of them have flushed faces due to embarrassment and shock. Jan continues to laugh hysterically, buzzing around them.

"Soooo Hawkeye? Plan to use Hulk as your pillow again?" Jan teases. Clint and Hulk simply glare at her. "I can get Tony to make you special pillows the shape of Hulk's chest! Or maybe you'd rather use Hulk instead?"

"Can it, Wasp!" Clint yells, still red from embarrassment.

"I'm not a pillow for anyone!" Hulk yells as he subconsciously crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'll never forget this...especially with these pictures I took," Jan says and flies off. Clint and Hulk's eyes widen.

"She finally found her camera...." Clint says, sounding horrified. He turns to Hulk, but sees that he left the area.

"Jade-jaws?"

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SMASH THAT CAMERA!" Clint hears the Hulk's scream echo from the hallway.

"Hey! Jade-jaws! You can't catch her alone! Let me help!" Clint yells as he runs after his friend.


End file.
